the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigor
This page was made and is owned by Ragnarok The Destroyer. If you would like to edit his page, please ask permission first. If you would like to make fan-art for this page please do! This character is a Dragon Ball Z fan character, we do not own Dragon Ball, this character is a fan character only. Backstory Rigor grew up as the middle child in a family of three. His older brother was called Ragnarok and his younger brother was called Okara. He looked up to both of his brothers but he was fonder of Okara, he trained with him almost everyday whilst in his eyes he saw his older brother Ragnarok as a loner type but tried to get on with him as best as he could especially when it came to training. One day the three brothers were training on one of the moons orbiting their home planet when they were attacked by a group of aliens known as the Frost Demons. during the battle Okara sacrificed himself trying to protect his older brother, this led to Ragnarok's first ever Super Saiyan transformation, he then proceeded to lay waste to the Frost Demons that they had encountered. Due to his grief and immense rage Ragnarok was about to destroy the home world of the Frost Demons thinking if he blew their planet up that they wouldn't harm his family, although Rigor who had also turned Super Saiyan tried to stop Ragnarok, explaining that Okara wouldn't have wanted this but before Ragnarok could realise, he had mortally wounded his own brother by blasting him in the stomach with one of his energy blasts in anger, not knowing what to do Ragnarok fled the scene, thinking his brother was dead. Rigor woke up in a cave on the home world of the Frost Demons. in the cave he noticed 5 other Saiyans there with him, all lower class warriors and weaker than he was. they also treated and tended to his wounds sustained by his brother. Over time they had all explained how they got there and said the Rigor could be their way out of this hell hole but Rigor shrugged it off, he knew that he couldn't take on a whole planet of these aliens but then the Saiyans began to point out the markings in the cave, displaying five silhouettes and a sixth in the middle, they explained that it was the legend of the Super Saiyan God. When Rigor heard this he thought he was just a bed time story but saw the conviction in each of the Saiyans eyes. They then performed the ritual, transferring their Saiyan energy to Rigor, Making him the only living Super Saiyan God in existence. With his help he managed to escape with the other Saiyans although some did not make it as they where killed evacuating. Rigor then began to show no mercy towards the aliens and decimated their capital, leaving them in a state of Chaos and dismay. He then rocketed off into space in one of the space pods that still functioned, his whereabouts to this day are unknown. Description Personality Rigor is a cautious Saiyan he was always the voice of reason between the three brothers, even though he wasn't the oldest, he was the most mature of the three of them, he did not like to fight only when training and in battle, only when pushed does his true Saiyan nature emerge Appearance Rigor stands at 6'2 and has an average build for a Saiyan, not overly bulky but he makes up for this with his devastating speed and agility. Powers Strengths * Flight * Ability to sense God Ki * Super Strength * Abnormal Speed Transformation * Great Ape * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue Weaknesses * Mind control * Mental Manipulation Art